Forte
“''I am Maestro Forte, court composer, and your most humble servant.” : ―Forte '''Maestro Forte' is the main antagonist of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. He was the castle's former music conductor. When the Enchantress put the spell on the Beast, Forte was turned into a pipe organ. In this form, Forte found himself more useful to his master as a composer. Forte was willing to do everything in his power to stay in that form. Forte became jealous of Belle. Story Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas On the night of the curse (which happened to be Christmas Eve), after the Prince ended up getting, to his displeasure, a storybook from Lumiere as a Christmas present, he requested that Forte try to play a song for something that he hoped would be better than the gift. However, Forte, in an attempt to play "Deck the Halls" on the organ, did a terrible rendition on it, which caused the Prince to snap, and ultimately resulted in him refusing to let the Enchantress into the castle, which resulted in the curse. Though the other palace servants wished to be human again, Forte preferred his organ form, in which the Beast considered him much more valuable as an adviser and confidant and found his depressing arrangements of notable classical music (including that of Beethoven) somehow made him feel better. Forte could use music to move nearby objects, but could not move himself, as his form was far too large and was also bolted to the wall. Forte spent much of his time composing a grand version of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 that he claimed would "bring the house down". In order to maintain his organ form, Forte needed to prevent the Beast and Belle's blossoming romance and felt that the celebration of Christmas would only bring them closer together. To help him, he convinced Fife, his reluctant servant apprentice, to lure both into ruining the date, under the promise of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 15 of his own composure. However, the Beast still wouldn't listen to him, so Forte decided to send Belle out into the dangerous Black Forest, with Fife following them to make sure that they didn't come back. When the Beast went out after Belle anyway in a rage, Forte believed that her return would result in him falling in love with her and, seeing no other option, encouraged him to destroy the magical rose. Once again, Forte failed when the Beast remembered Belle's gift (a storybook) and felt remorse. In a last crazed attempt to prevent them from breaking the spell, Forte decided to destroy the whole castle and used the strongest musical scales of Beethoven's 5th, because, as he put it, "they can't fall in love if they're dead!" Fife tried to stop him, as the plan was too extreme and Forte revealed that his claim of a solo in his symphony was a lie. Fife helped the Beast instead, and advised him that he must destroy the keyboard to stop the music. Forte was finally defeated when the Beast ripped his keyboard away from him, which ceased his contact with his pipes. In a blind rage, Forte tore himself free of the wall and began to collapse. This effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashed to the ground, destroyed. Though he knew that Forte had villainous designs, the Beast mourned the death of his best friend with Belle comforting him. Against Sora's Team By being revived, he was granted his Organ form again and is able to boost up any of the monsters sided with Master Xehanort.Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Musicians Category:Villains Category:Revived characters Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Objects Category:Magic Items Category:French characters Category:Antagonists